To be one's Luck
by Nyx Necro
Summary: After getting kicked out of Sabertooth Yukino is hired for a sleep study for paranormal activity. Sadly for her she is stuck with the same team that is the guild she was kicked out of. What will happen and will Yukino be able to handle it or will she have a breakdown? Enjoy! Warning for future!
1. The members of the team

Yukino was on her way to a solo quest. The quest she had accepted was a group research for paranormal activity that was happening at a large mansion. She was going to be the test subject for the project and she didn't mind.

Just recently she had been kicked out of Sabertooth in the worst way. In fact just the memory made her feel ashamed of herself.

When she arrived to the mansion of the quest she went right ti the main gate.

When she got there she saw a man with a suit on and he looked at her.

"Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Yukino, I'm here for the paranormal testing."

"Great, come right in."

They both went inside the mansion and were in the entrance hall.

"Wait, she's the testing subject?"

Yukino froze where she stood when she heard that voice.

'You can't be serious.'

She soon heard other voices.

"Sting-kun, I'm sure that you'll be awesome in whatever this simple test is."

"I know Lector, easy as pie."

"Sting, we still don't know how this quest will go. This place is well known for a haunting history."

"Fro thinks so too."

"If memory serves correctly, many have died here."

"I bet I could scare the ghosts away with my black magic or even better my singing."

"No matter what this quest is, as the strongest in Sabertooth this will be nothing."

All seven of those voices were the ones that Yukino was hoping not to hear but now here she was, in a mansion with them for the whole project. So much for a peaceful ending.

Just then the man who hired them for the project spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. Let's go into the next room and discuss what we're going to be doing for the next couple of weeks."

They all went into the next room and Yukino could feel all the stares coming from the Sabertooth members.

They all sat down and the man spoke.

"Alright as you all know I'm Dr. Claud and I hired you all for this test. Yukino will be our subject and the rest of you will be observing her to see if her pattern changes."

Sting smirked.

"Well this will be easy."

Dr. Claud then smiled.

"Then it's settled, everyone get some rest."

With that Yukino was the first to leave out of the room. She went to the farthest room possible away from everyone. As she sat on her bed she took her journal out and began to write in it.

 _Hello Journal,_

 _I made it to the quest location, sad part is I'm with the same group of wizards I just got kicked out of. I really want to do this quest but I hope I can find a way to avoid them as much as possible but I know I can't. Dr. Claud wants them to watch my every move. I know for a fact that they're going to make this quest difficult for me but I don't know who is worse Minerva or Sting. Well, that's all I have for now, I'm sorry for ranting. Please rest well._

With that she closed her journal and tucked it under her pillow then got ready for bed and went to sleep.

As for the others Dr. Claud was meeting with them.

"It seems that you all know each other very well so watching Yukino won't be a problem for you."

Sting smirked.

"Of course we know her, she used to be a member of Sabertooth."

Dr. Claud blinked.

"Really? She didn't mention that when I got her response."

Lector shrugged as he smirked.

"Yeah she didn't like being a wizard because of how strong our team was so she left without saying anything."

"Fro thinks so too."

Dr. Claud nodded then turned to leave.

"Well get some rest, you all will be watching her constantly for the next couple weeks."

With that he left them alone and Minerva looked at her team mates."

"Since we have to babysit a weakling, we may as well make the best of it."

Orga looked at her.

"How Milady?"

Minerva had an evil smile on her face as she pulled out a ouija board from behind her.

"While we were waiting for her to stop taking her time to arrive, I found this in one of the bedrooms. Problem is, I don't know how it works."

Rufus looked at the board.

"I heard that these could be deadly but it requires one person with an innocent personality to be the communicator."

Sting smiled.

"In that case, we'll have Yukino to use it."

Rogue nodded.

"Let's wait until we're alone with her and that man be gone doing something else."

They all agreed then left to their rooms and went to bed.

 **AN: Hello! Sorry about the short notice from the last story of Yukino, this one is a redo! I hope you like it and thank you for reading. Let me know how i did and i will update soon!**


	2. The Onyx stone

The next day Yukino was by herself in a large room. She was looking at all the pictures of all the people who lived in the manor but then she soon felt like she being watched so she left out of the room.

She soon arrived to a room that looked like an indoor garden. The plants in there were beautiful. As Yukino was walking through the garden she soon spotted an onyx gem that was the size of a pool ball. She went to it and noticed that it had a side.

She picked it up and spoke.

"Well this is new."

She felt the stone then noticed that the side had a small message on it.

 **Hello**

Yukino blinked then she flinched when she heard the door close. She looked behind her when she saw the others coming. Dr. Claud was the first to speak.

"Yukino, I have to step out for a meeting. In the meantime the test is still on."

With that he left the mansion while Minerva and the others went to another part of the mansion. They went into a room that looked to be one for study. Yukino still had the onyx ball with her but she noticed how the Sabertooth team was acting. She sensed that something was off then Minerva spoke.

"Alright Yukino, since we're all here let's play this game."

She pulled out the Ouija board and Yukino just shrugged.

"Sure."

The team wondered if Yukino was aware or if she was naïve. They all gathered and Yukino was put on the main seat so that she could ask the questions. As they sat around the table Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Are you ready?"

Yukino gave a nod then they all placed their hands on the planchette. As they just sat there Sting looked at the others.

"Does anyone know how this works?"

Yukino spoke.

"I do."

"Alright then, so ask away."

Yukino just had a small look of sadness as she spoke.

"If there are any demons, please come forth so we know you're here."

They waited for a few moments then the room got dark. They were still able to see the board then Lector frowned.

"I bet this demon is too scared to show themselves."

Sting Smirked.

"Yeah they are. Yukino ask them if they're afraid of us."

Yukino looked at the board.

"Are you afraid of showing yourself to us?"

It was just quiet and Orga frowned.

"This is getting boring."

Rufus nodded.

"I agree."

Everyone but Yukino took their hands of planchette. Minerva frowned as she folded her arms.

"This game was no fun."

Yukino spoke.

"I'm sorry on behalf of them, if I may I wish to speak with you alone."

They just stared at her then they saw the planchette move on its own.

 **Yes**

Yukino then spoke.

"Is Dr. Claud going to return soon?"

 **Not for a long time**

"Okay then. Is there something you want from me? Or the others?"

 **I want your so call friends to get the fuck out of my house**

Yukino was able to hold in her giggle then Sting folded his arms.

"Yukino, ask the thingwhat their name is and how old they are, I bet they're old."

Yukino went back to being serious as she asked.

"What is your name?"

 **Onyxen**

"How are you?"

 **19**

Yukino looked at the others.

"His name is Onyxen and he's 19."

Rufus blinked.

"Well that's new. Ask him how he died?"

Yukino looked at the board.

"Onyxen, how did you die?"

 **I never did**

Yukino then frowned at the others.

"You all said that you found this boring. I'm talking to him now."

With that she looked back at the board.

"Where are you?"

 **I'm right next to you**

Yukino blinked then looked to see that no one was next to her then looked back at the board. Sting and the others had left her alone in the room with the board.

Yukino looked at the board then asked.

"Onyxen, if you're alive how come I can't see you?"

 **I don't want to show myself to you**

Yukino gave a shy smile.

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to harm you."

 **I don't know**

"Alright. I bet you feel trapped in this board so while I'm in this mansion you can roam free around here. You sound like you're a nice person."

 **You would really do that**

"Yes."

 **Yukino**

"Yes?"

 **Are you scared of being in this mansion**

"A little but talking to you doesn't seem bad to be here."

 **Hmmm**

"I have much I want to ask you but I don't know where to begin."

 **Same here**

"I wonder if there is a way I can still talk to you without having to take the board with me. I don't want to mess it up."

 **There is**

"Really how?"

 **With Sting and the others**

Sting was just leaning back staring at the ceiling.

"Well this is boring."

Rufus looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes it was, we all know that Yukino's weak so we can just let her be out of sight until Dr. Claud gets back."

Rogue looked at them.

"But shouldn't we be a little worried about the fact we left her alone with the board?"

Orga shook his head.

"Not one bit."

Minerva then looked at them.

"I could careless on what happens to Yukino but since we're getting paid a lot just to watch her we may as well set up lacrima cameras to really see what's going on."

They all agreed to the plan and began setting cameras up all over the mansion. When they were done they saw Yukino walking silently to her room. Rogue frowned when he noticed that Yukino was carrying the same onyx stone that she had found in the garden but he brushed it off.

'I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. This is Yukino after all.'

For Yukino, she didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the day. She had kept quiet to herself and had the stone with her wherever she went.

When night time came Yukino had the stone with her in bed then she fell asleep.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 2! I hope that you all liked the chapter and let me know how I did. I will update soon!**


	3. Day 1 and the journal

The next day Minerva and the other were looking at the screen. All they saw on the screen was Yukino getting ready for bed but then she seemed to be holding something as she climbed into the bed. After climbing into the bed she is fast asleep.

Sting pushed the fast forward button and they pushed play when they saw that at 4:35 am a shadow formed next to where Yukino's head was. The shadow faded but then it showed the blanket that Yukino was under moved as if someone had climbed into the bed.

Rufus looked at them.

"We should watch Yukino from afar."

They all agreed then went everywhere to look for Yukino.

Minerva was the first to find Yukino. She was sitting on the couch but then Minerva went to her.

"Yukino?"

Yukino looked over her shoulder to see Minerva. She stood up and was about to leave but Minerva stopped her.

"Oh no, I want to talk to you."

"What about, Minerva?"

"That's 'Milady' to you."

"Why? I'm not in the guild."

"But since you're with us in this quest you have to."

Yukino just looked at her then Minerva spoke.

"Now, last night did you feel anyone touch you?"

"No."

Yukino was confused on what Minerva was asking her then she looked at the onyx stone in her hand. Minerva saw it then snatched it from her.

"Alright, what's so special about this thing…..it's smaller?"

The onyx stone had shrunk to the size a marble then Yukino grabbed it back from her.

"This belongs to me."

"Stop being a child, I know you found it in the garden!"

Minerva then began to chase Yukino around the room but then Yukino had tripped over something and Minerva got on top of her to get the stone from her.

"Hand it over, Yukino!"

"No!"

Just then Minerva felt a force of energy hit her so hard she crashed into the wall. Yukino got to her feet and ran out of the room leaving Minerva in there.

Later on that day Yukino was in a different room and she still had the stone with her.

Minerva on the other hand was with the others. They all watched the screen that showed in slow motion a faded shadow figure charging and had kicked Minerva off Yukino. When that was over Minerva looked away.

"Just what is that thing? Why is it protecting Yukino?"

Orga smirked.

"Now Yukino's in the hot spring."

They all looked at the screen.

 **With Yukino**

Yukino was sitting in the water allowing the heat to sooth her body.

"This feels amazing. I wish I could stay in here."

She swam a little bit more in the hot tub humming to herself.

 **With the others**

Sting and Orga just stared then Rogue frowned.

"What is that?"

It showed on the screen that not too far behind Yukino was a little movement in the water. Yukino didn't seem to notice but when she stopped moving, it showed that she was being pulled back but only a little. It showed next that Yukino had turned around but looked like she was being lifted up to have a seat on the side of the tub.

It then showed that movement in the water was clear because splashes were being made at Yukino who was shielding herself. She jumped into the water and began to splash back at the invisible figure.

Rufus frowned as he spoke.

"Something is really wrong. Tonight one of us will watch Yukino."

Minerva nodded.

"I will watch her tonight, we can chose who does the next night."

They all agreed.

When night fall came Minerva was in Yukino's room. Minerva looked at Yukino who was sitting in the bed.

"Alright Yukino, go to sleep."

Yukino looked at her.

"But Milady?"

"What?"

"Onyxen said, 'Who the hell could sleep with your staring?'"

Minerva narrowed her brow.

"Well tell you imaginary friend that if you don't get to sleep I will climb into the bed and sleep with you. Anything else?"

Yukino looked a nervous as she spoke.

"He said,' that just sounded so wrong.'"

Minerva stood and Yukino was under the covers.

"Goodnight."

Minerva nodded then turned the light off.

'This better be good.'

 **The next morning**

Minerva woke up but found herself alone in the room She saw that Yukino wasn't in the room and that annoyed her. She then noticed something sticking out of Yukino's pillow and went to see what it was. To her amusement she saw that it was Yukino's journal.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

Minerva took the journal and went to meet up with the others. As she was walking she soon saw the others looking at a screen.

"What happened?"

It showed on the screen about shortly after Midnight light footsteps could be heard but it didn't waken either woman up from their slumber. Next there was a shadow that picked Yukino up bridal style then silently carried her out of the room. It return a few minutes later and fixed the bed then left Minerva alone in the room.

They all looked at Minerva who smiled.

"That's fine. I got something good out of it myself."

Sting looked at her.

"Like what, Milady?"

Minerva showed them the journal and smiled.

"Little Yukino's journal. I'm sure she won't mind."

Orga just raised a brow.

"What's so special about it?"

Minerva looked a page and smiled in amusement.

"Sting, she's talking about you in this."

Sting blinked.

"Well I'm curious, what does it say?"

"It says,' Dear journal I know you heard this name so much but I just can't help but write about him. Is it so bad for a girl to have a crush on someone. I want to tell Sting how I feel but I know not to do so in front of the others. Maybe I can tell him when I'm ready. I just hope he doesn't reject me."

Sting just stared then he began to laugh. Rufus and Orga found it funny as well but as for Rogue he just looked at Sting, not amused. Minerva then handed the journal to Sting who began to talk.

"Well it sucks to be her. I never really cared for her much. The only she has going for her is her curves other than that she's weak and not my type by any mark."

He opened up the journal and laughed even more.

"Check this out, she wrote that her heart skips a beat whenever she thinks about me. Well, it just might stop entirely when I reject her on the spot."

Rogue smiled a little. True he didn't have anything against Yukino but Sting was right she was too weak and Naïve, this was all god for them.

Froche just looked at them then he ran out of there and went to look for Yukino.

"Fro is sorry, Yukino."

Lector then caught up to him.

"Froche what is it?"

Fro had tears streaming down his face.

"Fro is sad and want to see Yukino."

"Froche, Yukino's not in our guild so who cares what happens to her."

Froche wiped his tears away they went back to the others who were making jokes about Yukino's feelings.

 **AN: There is Chapter 3! I hope that you enjoyed the story so far and I will update soon!**


	4. Day 2 and the Mirror

The next day Yukino was alone in a room that was used to take naps in. She was facing a full body mirror that she had brought in there. The one who had signed up for the day was Rufus and he wondered why Yukino was sleeping facing towards a mirror. In some books he had read in the past he heard how sleeping in front of a mirror would either curse someone or they were killed in their sleep.

Rufus didn't really care on what could happen to Yukino but at the same time he was certain that everyone in the team wanted to have their fun watching her before the quest was over then they can kick her away like they had did before.

"Can't have this mirror there."

He went to the bed but then looked up when he noticed something in the mirror's reflection.

In the reflection Yukino wasn't in the bed alone. There was a shadow figure that was in the bed with her and it was glaring at Rufus.

Rufus taken by surprise took a step back while the reflection showed the shadow figure rising out of the bed.

Without wasting a moment Rufus ran out of the room and the reflection showed the shadow figure laying back down and wrapping and arm around Yukino's waist while Yukino just remained asleep.

Later on that day when it was time to have dinner Rufus and the others were sitting at the table eating. Rufus looked at his team and began to tell them everything.

"Something is up with Yukino."

Sting looked at him.

"What happened now?"

"Shortly after it was lunch time Yukino had taken a nap but she was facing towards a mirror."

Sting smirked as he made a joke out of it.

"She must have thought that she was pretty but she's really stupid."

Orga laughed as well then Rufus went on.

"But that's not all, I went to go move the mirror but I saw that it was a cursed one."

Rogue looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

In the reflection there was a shadow in the bed with her. It saw me and got out as if to attack me but I left."

Minerva shook her head.

"I'm sure it was nothing serious."

Just then Yukino came into the room but she sat on the far end away from the others and just like Rufus had mentioned she had a mirror with her.

They watched her as she carried the mirror that Rufus had mentioned to them earlier.

"That's it. It like she takes it with her wherever she goes."

Sting shrugged.

"I don't know what she sees in her but I'm sure that there's something wrong with that mirror."

Just then they heard Yukino talking but she wasn't talking to them.

"Stop it. You know that you shouldn't pull on anyone's cheek while they're eating."

Lector raised a brow.

"She's talking to herself?"

Sting just waved it off.

"There's nothing to worry about. Yukino's stupid on her own."

Just then Rogue blinked.

"Wait….what is that?"

They all noticed that an invisible movement was made. A chair was pulled out and moved to sit next to Yukino who was looking at it, or looking at the supposed figure in the seat. They all saw Yukino's fork float into the air and the food was put into her mouth.

After she swallowed she smiled.

"Thank you. Here."

She grabbed a spare fork and to the Saberooth team's shock the food was gone.

"How was that?"

Sting looked at his team.

"Alright, tonight we're all watching her. In the room."

They all agreed.

 **That night**

Yukino was in the bed and she had the mirror facing her as it stood against the wall. She then looked at everyone else and Minerva sat in a chair that was next to the bed.

"Alright Yukino I want you to tell me something."

"Yes, Milady?"

"What happened the other night when I was watching you?"

Yukino just looked at her.

"Onyxen came and woke me up. He told me that he wanted to show me something so I went with him."

"And what did he tell you today?"

Yukino looked at the mirror then answered.

"He said that he liked me and wanted me to stay with him."

Orga smiled in amusement.

"Well tell your friend that you can't stay because you're going to be leaving soon."

Yukino just looked at the mirror and spoke.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Onyxen."

Minerva frowned as she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"So you're still a little girl, I guess I have to treat like one."

Minerva then climbed onto the bed and got under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Yukino and Yukino whimpered.

"Stop it…"

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought you liked being held like this."

"Only Onyxen can hold me."

Minerva roughly grabbed Yukino's chin to make her look at her.

"Onyxen isn't the one who welcomed you into Sabertooth. Last time I checked you gave yourself up because you had a major crave for affection which you got from us."

Yukino's eyes then went blank and Minerva blinked.

"Hey? You still there?"

Just then Yukino spoke.

"You were the same people who wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's when we kicked you out. Just face it, you're just trash that no one wants."

She let Yukino go then laid her head down on the bed.

"Now get some sleep. We have a lot of work tomorrow."

The guys had brought blankets and pillows as they laid on the floor surrounding the bed. Yukino had turned around to have her back facing Minerva as she looked at the mirror.

She then turned her head only to see and angry Minerva looking at her.

"Orga?"

Orga looked at her.

"Yes Milady?"

"Take the mirror out."

Orga took the mirror out of the room and Minerva pulled Yukino close to her as she whispered in her ear.

'It seem that you forgot that your body is my toy. I'll give you that reminder tomorrow and I'll have Sting to join us.'

Yukino tensed up.

'I'm sorry Milady, please forgive me.'

'That isn't enough for me.'

'Please…I didn't mean to…upset you…'

Minerva smiled at her.

'Give me a kiss right now and I will think of being nice on our session tomorrow.'

Yukino was scared but she recalled how Minerva's punishments to other girls before her were rushed to the hospital. So she leaned closer and Minerva was on her. Yukino had almost forgotten how rough Minerva was when she kissed.

After the kiss broke Minerva and Yukino were then sleeping. Yukino on the other hand had a tear stream down her cheek as she had a last thought before sleeping.

'I'm so sorry, Onyxen. I'm scared of Minerva.'

In the other room the mirror was glowing and a shadow was leaking out of the center of it.

 **AN: Alright! There is Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long I just did know what to write for this chapter but I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed it! Take care!**


End file.
